Max Jackson: Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: This is the story of Percy and Annabeth's youngest son, Max. This includes all of my quarter bloods from my stories The First Year and Keeping the Peace, eighteen years later. This is how I think Max's summer after his first year of high school. Don't worry I'll still be continuing Keeping the Peace along with this story.
1. Introductions

Hi, my name is Maxwell Nico Jackson, but everyone calls me Max. I'm sure everyone knows who my parents are. Percy and Annabeth Jackson. The 2 biggest and most famous heroes ever known. Anyway, I'm the currently the youngest of 4 children.

First, we have my oldest sister Samantha Marissa Jackson. She's 18 years old and even though she looks just like mom, she has dad's jet black hair and sea green eyes. She's practically a perfect daughter. She gets straight A's, was voted prom queen and is going to valedictorian of her graduating class at Half- Blood High. But it's not just her grades, it's everything about her. She's smart, brave, bold, courageous, funny, beautiful, strong, powerful, well respected and popular. The weapon she carries is sea stars clip that when she says Sea Owl, turns into a sword. Samantha has already completed several quests, including her most successful one, recovering the stolen shield of Athena from the giant Cacus. However, Samantha knows that no matter what she does, she will never do anything to live up to what our parents have done, especially our father. Seriously, you could not make it through Half-blood High without knowing who our father was. However Samantha's lifelong goal was to go down in history like our father.

Anyway, next up there were the twins, Ethan Grover Jackson and Zoë Bianca Jackson. They were both born a few months after Samantha so they're only 17 but anyway, Ethan was born 5 minutes before Zoë and he would never let her forget it. Ethan looks like dad but he has mom's grey eyes. Ethan is clever but he doesn't always think before he acts. He always acts like has something to prove and feels like if it's not school related, he has to be the best. He's strong, handsome, courageous, thick-headed, powerful, respected and loyal. Ethan carries a click a pen at all times and when he clicks it, the pen can turn into a sword like dads. Ethan also helped Samantha out in the quest to recover Grandma Athena's shield.

Zoë looks like a miniature clone of mom in every way. Zoë is sort of like a mixture of our older siblings. She's smart, funny, brave, courageous, beautiful, popular, strong, and powerful and she's a bit more of a free spirit. She carries a charm bracelet with weapon charms with her at all times. The charms were a sword, a knife, a dagger, a spear and a shield. Zoë has also completed several quests, including helping our siblings recover Grandma Athena's shield.

And then there's me. Like I said my name is Max Nico Jackson. I'm 15 years old and by far the youngest of the Jackson kids. People say I look exactly like dad when he was my age and they're probably right. I'm in my freshman year at Half Blood and I'm hoping to be as good as my siblings were. I always carry around a bronze drachma. Whenever I turn it in my hand, the coin turns into a magic glowing celestial bronze/ imperial gold mixture sword that my dad had had made just for me. The coin was also enchanted to always return to my pocket and it will only transform in my hand. I'm the best swordfighter in my class and people always compare my skills to dads and that's saying something since dad is said to be the best swordfighter in 3,000 years. Anyway, people say that I'm nice, funny, kind, powerful, handsome, strong and well respected. I've never gone a single quest, even though I want to, but mom and dad won't let me go on one until after my 16th birthday Like Samantha, Ethan and Zoë did. I'm definitely a good equestrian, for even dad's private Pegasus blackjack lets me ride him whenever I want. I've got tons of friends and the beautiful Silena Rodriquez as my girlfriend. Silena is the most beautiful girl in my grade and every single guy in my grade has a crush on her and they're all jealous of me because I'm the one dating her.

Silena and I have been going out for since the 7th grade. I admit that my dad and her mom weren't exactly all for it when we told them we were dating, but in the end we got them to see that we were happy together and in the end they agreed to let us continue our relationship.


	2. Last day of school

"Okay Class, listen up, for today's final exam, we will be evaluating your performance on how well you are at a demigod's most important skill in monster fighting. Swordsmanship. Remember, you need at least an 80% to pass. So who wants to go first?" Coach Jacobs said

A few hands went up, Including Max's.

"Jackson, Rodriquez, you're up." Coach said

Max smiled at his girlfriend, Silena Rodriquez, and she smiled back at him. They then walked up to the mats and turned to face each other.

"Alright Jackson, time to see if you're anywhere as good as your father is. Swords out." Coach said.

Max nodded and pulled out his bronze drachma and turned it in his hand. Immediately, the coin shifted into his 3 foot long, glowing celestial bronze/ imperial gold mixture blade, Tidestrike. Silena pulled off her ring, which her grandfather gave her, and turned the gem on the top and it turned into her own sword.

They took their starting stances and charged. Max clearly was as good as his father. Still, Silena was pretty good. However, in the end, Max won.

"A's for both of you. Max how did you become such a good swordsmen?" Coach asked.

"Dad's been training me since I was able to hold a sword, so since I was five or something." Max said

"And Max started to teaching me a few months after we started dating." Silena said, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ok you 2 pass, so you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the period." Coach said

"Oh thank gods; I need a little extra time to study for my science exam." Silena said.

"I'll help you out." Max said.

"Thanks." Silena said.

* * *

Silena was sitting at an empty desk in study hall and Max was standing next to her.

"Can't you just tell me the answer?" Silena asked her boyfriend since he was a grandson of Athena.

Max smiled and said "No, but how about we make a deal."

"I'm listening." Silena said

"How about this, every single time you get a question right, you'll get this." Max said and then he pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

"Can't I just get that anytime I want?" Silena asked

"Sorry but no more lips for you until you finish that practice test." Max said stubbornly.

Silena than began to write and study.

When she was done, she gave the practice test to Max who looked it over and said "You got a 100%."

"Great, now I believe, you owe me some lips." Silena said

"You want lips, you got it." Max said, right before kissed his girlfriend.

When they broke apart Max said "Hey I think I just realized something. The reason you did so well is because you had incentive to do so."

"So, how is that going to help me ace my final?" Silena asked

"Well, our 2 year anniversary is coming up." Max said

"What does that have to with anything?" Silena asked

"How about this. If you get a high score on your exam, even though I was already planning on taking you out for a nice dinner, I'll see if I can get mom or dad to get us reservations at the most exclusive and fanciest restaurant in the city." Max said

"Even if you can spring that, are you sure you can afford it?" Silena asked

"Remember, my family is loaded, I get 2,000 drachmas in allowance each week." Max said

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So in that case, you've got yourself a deal." Silena said

"Let's kiss on it." Max said

"With pleasure." Silena said, right before they kissed.

* * *

"Ok class, all exams have been submitted and you'll receive your results shortly." Mrs. Marygold said.

A minute later, the results appeared. When Max opened his, he wasn't surprised to find that he had scored a 100% on the test. He then looked over at Silena who was slowly opening her results. When she took a look, a smile erupted on her face.

_What did you get? _Max mouthed towards his girlfriend.

_100%_ she mouthed back.

Max smiled right as the final bell of the year before summer vacation started.

"I'll see you all next year, unless you have siblings who are graduating, in which case I'll see them tonight at the ceremony." Mrs. Marygold said

Max smiled as he and the rest of the class ran outside.

* * *

As soon as they cleared the building, Max found that he and Silena weren't the only ones celebrating. Samantha and her boyfriend Andy Di Angelo were making out, Ethan and Silena's younger brother, Marcus, were sparring and Zoë and her boyfriend Augustus Dare were holding hands and cuddling together.

"So anyway, I believe you owe me an anniversary date at the most exclusive restaurant here." Silena said

"Indeed I do, but our anniversary isn't for a month." Max said and Silena nodded.

"Hey bro." Samantha said as she and Andy approached them.

"Hey sis, you ready for your big valedictorian speech." Max asked

"Yep, I wrote and awesome speech. Everyone will love it." Samantha said

"I'll be there in the front row to watch you get your diploma." Andy said

"I still wish you were in the same year as me so we could graduate together." Samantha said

"I'm only one year behind you." Andy said

"And besides, it's not like you're leaving camp permanently. You'll be here so mom and dad can prepare you to take over the camp when you're ready." Max said

"So anyway, how did you 2 do on your final exams?" Samantha asked the new sophomores.

"I got all a's and I helped Silena ace her last science exam." Max said

"I still can't get over that you two are dating when our dad and Silena's mom are frenimies." Samantha said

"What can we say, we're in love." Silena said as she kissed her boyfriend

"But anyway, do you and Mr. Di Angelo plan on taking your relationship to the next level anytime soon." Max asked

"Shut up and focus on your relationship and not mine." Samantha said sheepishly.

"Fair enough." Max said.


	3. Graduation

Max was making out with his girlfriend, when his mom walked in.

"Come on Max, we need to get going to your siblings' graduation." Annabeth said

"Fine. I'll meet up with you after the ceremony." Max said giving his girlfriend one last kiss.

"I'll see you then." Silena said

* * *

When they arrived, Percy and Max (Annabeth was the founder, principal and administrator, along with her camp duties, so she is going to be giving an introduction speech.) took seats next Andy in the front row while they waited for the ceremony to begin.

When it did all the graduates arrived on the stage, Annabeth stepped up and began with "Parents and siblings, welcome the 2035 Half Blood High School graduating class. Our students have been working hard for the past four years and our about to be rewarded by becoming the next generation of demigod, warriors, officers and heroes like me and my husband and I'm sure a lot of you in the audience were as well. But anyway, now to say a words, our class valedictorian, my daughter, Samantha Jackson."

Samantha stepped forward and said "Thanks mom. Over the past 4 years, I'm sure that most of us have grown up and matured from stupid irrational kids into smart and strong demigod heroes, ready to face the world like our parents, especially mine, did when they were our age. All of us students have strong ties and friendships over our time here. I hope that we can keep those connections no matter what will happen to us in the future. I would just like to also thank all of our teachers for helping us prepare for becoming true heroes to follow our parents' footsteps and fulfill our family legacies."

"Thank you Samantha. Now to hand out diplomas to our graduates." Annabeth said.

After a few minutes, Annabeth said "Maria di Angelo."

A few minutes later she said, "Adam Grace."

Later on, she said "Ethan Jackson."

After Ethan took his diploma, his mom said "Samantha Jackson."

"Thanks mom." Samantha whispered so only Annabeth could here after she handed her daughter her diploma.

"You earned it sweetheart." Annabeth whispered back.

Once Samantha sat back down, Annabeth said "Zoë Jackson."

* * *

After the ceremony, some of the people headed back to Percy and Annabeth's place for a party.

"Hey mom, I can I talk to you and dad?" Samantha asked

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"What is it Samantha?" Percy asked

"I was thinking, since I'm 18, I graduated high school and I'm pretty well loaded, I was wondering if I could move into an apartment in the city." Samantha asked

"Sure, I mean, you can fend for yourself. Besides, you've already shown us you can handle living on your own." Percy said

"Thanks dad. What about you mom?" Samantha asked

"I've been dreading this day since the day you were born." Annabeth said

"What why?" Samantha asked.

"It means that you won't be our little girl anymore, so, we'll have to let go." Annabeth said and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Mom, just because I want to move out and have more freedom, doesn't mean I still won't be your little girl." Samantha said, wrapping her mom in a hug.

"I know, but still, you have to realize that, especially after what me and your father went through when we around Max's age, it's hard for me to let go." Annabeth said

"Dad, help me out here." Samantha said

"Annabeth, Samantha's a practically a grown woman and we can't really control her anymore, besides, she's gone on several quests and I'm sure she'll come by to visit often enough." Percy said

Samantha nodded and said "Don't worry mom, like dad said, I'm 18 years old. I'm a woman now, so I think I'm ready to move into my own place. I can afford the rent and I have enough money to pay for food, water, electricity and all other necessities I'll need." Samantha said

"Fine, you can move out, but you have to remember your father and I won't be providing any financial support and you'll have to find a way to get your own money." Annabeth said

"Wait a minute mom; are you really going to cut me off?" Samantha said in disbelief.

"Annabeth, that seems a little extreme, I agree that Samantha should have to be able to make her own money, but cutting her off from the family fortune, that seems a little extreme." Percy said

"Fine, I was just trying to keep Samantha from moving out. Samantha, we won't cut you off, as long as you don't become dependent on our money, because if you do, you're cut off until you can learn to live without it. Deal." Annabeth said, looking at her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Deal. I just need to find a decent place to live." Samantha said

"I'll take you apartment hunting tomorrow morning." Percy said

"Thanks dad." Samantha said

* * *

After the party, Max walked into Samantha's room.

"What are you doing in here Sword Brain?" Samantha asked playfully, since she and Max actually got along.

"I heard you were gonna be moving out." Max said.

"Yeah so." Samantha said

"I talked to mom and dad and they said that since we get along and you have the biggest room of the kids and I have the smallest, they said that once you moved out, this room is all mine. But what I want to run through with you to make sure you were cool with it." Max said

"No problem, but thanks for checking in with me. So anyway, what do you think?" Samantha said, gesturing to her room.

"I'm gonna have to re-paint, no offence but these colors are to girly for me. But besides that this place is awesome. So are you going to take rainstorm and your Pegasus, Tornado with you?" Max asked

"It depends on the type of place I decide to move into. Are you going to miss me?" Samantha asked

"Of course, without you, I'll be stuck with the twins." Max said

"May the gods be with you little brother?" Samantha said

"Who knows, maybe it won't too bad." Max said

As soon as he said it, they both burst out laughing.

"Good night. Samantha." Max said, walking out of the room.

"Night Max." Samantha said.


	4. Apartment Hunting

The next morning, Percy and Samantha were walking through the city, looking at different apartment buildings.

"Okay Samantha, remind me again on what you're looking for." Percy asked

"I want something stylish and large." Samantha said

"Well then, this next place should be perfect." Percy said as he and his daughter entered the building called, Immortal Apartments and they were fit for the gods.

"Hello Percy, what can I do for you?" the guy at the front desk asked.

"My daughter Samantha here is looking for her first apartment." Percy said

"You're cute." The guy said

"I'm taken." Samantha said

"Ok, anyway, follow me, I have the perfect apartment for your daughter, I assume she can pay the rent." The guy said

"Yep, I've been saving for months." Samantha said as the man took her and her father up.

"Welcome, to the penthouse. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, and all the basic necessities." The guy said

"I love it, how much for it?" Samantha asked

"1300 drachmas, per month." The guy said

"Samantha, can you afford that?" Percy asked

"I've 100,000 drachmas in allowance, graduation money and otherwise in savings, so I should be good." Samantha said

"Okay, she'll take it." Percy said

"Excellent, come with me and we'll get all the legal documents settled." The guy said.

Samantha and Percy nodded as they walked back to the elevator.

* * *

"Okay, will the owner of the apartment, please sign here to confirm owner ship of the property." The guy asked

"Sure." Samantha said as she took the pen.

After she signed, the man said "This apartment is now yours. Here's the key."

And with that a key card appeared in Samantha's hand.

"Okay dad, come on, and let's get back to the manor so I can start packing up my things." Samantha said

Percy nodded as they walked back to the manor.

* * *

When they got back, they heard, Ethan, Zoë, and Max arguing over something.

"Max, I'm oldest, so I get Samantha's room." Ethan said

"No, I asked Mom and Dad last night and they said that once Samantha moves out, I get her room." Max argued back.

"I'm the only other girl, so it only makes sense that I get Samantha's room." Zoë said

"Kids, knock it off." Percy said

"Dad, will you please tell them that I get Samantha's room after she moves out." Max said

"Max is right. He asked me and your mom last night if he could have Samantha's room, and since he and Samantha actually get along and it was on a first come, first serve basis, he gets the room and that is final." Percy said

"Thank you dad. So did you guys find a place?" Max asked

"Yep, the deal is done. So Max, do you and the dweebs want to help me out with getting packed up and moved out?" Samantha asked

"Sure." Max said

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff so I can get settled into my new room once we get Samantha's junk out." Ethan said, not giving up just yet.

"Nice try Ethan, but once we get Samantha moved out, Max gets the big bedroom and that is final." Percy said.

"Fine." Ethan said dejectedly

* * *

Once they got back Samantha's stuff packed up, Blackjack, Guido, and the kid's pegasi pulled a few chariots back to the apartment building.

"Samantha, this place is amazing." Annabeth said.

"Glad you like it mom. I thought it would be nice to live in a place that has a similar style to the manor." Samantha said

"How much are we paying for this place again?" Annabeth asked

"We aren't paying for it Annabeth. Samantha is." Percy said

"Okay, I just want to make sure she knows I'm not spending anything over 5,000 drachmas." Annabeth said

"Anyway, we better get back to make sure Max gets your old room." Percy said

"We'll come by tomorrow to make sure you get settled in properly." Annabeth said

"I'll be fine mom." Samantha said

* * *

"Okay, so Max, what color do you want your new room to be?" Percy asked

"I want it to be blue." Max said, prompting a smile from his dad.

"Okay, now let's start packing, painting, redesigning and unpacking." Annabeth said

* * *

The next day, Both Samantha and Max were all settled in.

That night, Samantha brought Andy back to her apartment after their date.

"Wow, Samantha, your new place is amazing." Andy said

"Thanks, I have complete privacy to do whatever I want." Samantha said

Andy grinned and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends." Samantha said, since she knew they could be thinking about different things.

"I just turned 18, we have this whole place to ourselves, and I think you know where I'm going with this." Andy said

Samantha smiled and said "Yes I do, but you should probably let your parents know you'll be spending the night here and get some fresh clothes for tomorrow. I can wait until then."

"You promise." Andy said

"Promise, just don't take too long." Samantha said

"I won't." Andy said as he shadow traveled away.

* * *

"Hey mom, dad, is it okay if I spend the night at someone's house." Andy said

"Whose house?" Reyna asked

"Samantha invited me to spend the night at her new penthouse." Andy said

"What do you think Nico?" Reyna asked

"He's 18, so legally; we can't control what he does." Nico said

"Fine go." Reyna said and like that Andy was gone.

"I'm back." Andy said

"Finally, for a minute there, I thought you were blowing me off." Samantha said

"No way would I blow you off." Andy said with a grin.

"Let me show you to my bedroom." Samantha said, pulling her shirt off, revealing her ocean blue bra.

"With pleasure." Andy said, letting Samantha lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

After they finished, Andy looked into his girlfriend's big sea green eyes and stroked her jet black hair and kissed her neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" Samantha asked

"Yes I did, we should do that more often." Andy said with a chuckle.

"I can't wait till you graduate so you can move in here with me." Samantha said

"Neither can I, but I hope that we can do what we just did more often." Andy said

"Now that I have this place, we can do it whenever we want this summer." Samantha said.

"Praise the gods." Andy said

"Just shut up and hold me for a while." Samantha said as she snuggled up with him.

"No problem." Andy said as he put his arms around her and they just cuddled until they fell asleep.


	5. Happy Birthday Max!

A few weeks later, Max woke up feeling great, since he was finally 16.

"Happy Birthday Max." Percy said when he came down for breakfast.

"Thanks dad." Max said

"Happy birthday sweetheart. I made you your favorite breakfast, my special blue blueberry waffles and pancakes (All the Jackson kids had inherited their father's love of Blue food) along with Bacon, eggs and milk and OJ." Annabeth said, put a plate in front of her son.

"Thanks mom." Max said as he dug into his breakfast.

"Hey guys, oh don't tell me I'm too late to join the celebration of my favorite brother's 16th birthday." Samantha said as she entered the house.

"Hey sis." Max said

"So Max, what are you planning to do today, I mean you're 16 years old?" Samantha asked

"Well, I have my driver's test later on this morning both car and chariot, and then Silena and I are going for a picnic and then I don't what." Max said

"Good luck on your test." Samantha said

"Thanks, well anyway, I better go get ready for my test." Max said he finished his breakfast and walked upstairs to get dressed.

Once Max was gone, Annabeth said "Okay so your father and I have gotten everything Max asked us to get for his birthday party tonight. Now we just have to get it all set up, pick up the cake and get his present."

"Wow mom, do you need any help?" Samantha asked

"Can you go to the bakery this afternoon and pick up the cake while your father and I go and check on and pick up Max's present. Ethan and Zoë you 2 stay here and start setting up for the party. Grover, Juniper, Uncle Ben, Aunt Thalia, Luke, Annie, Maria, Uncle Nico, Aunt Reyna, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Adam and Bree will be here later on to help set up and we'll help out when we get back." Annabeth said

"No problem, so what did you get Max for his birthday?" Ethan asked

"You'll find out later. I don't want to risk Max overhearing." Percy said.

"Okay dad, I'm ready." Max said

"Great, I'll take you to the mortal's DMV so you can take that test and then you can come here and take the test for your chariot license." Percy said

"You know, I still don't understand why you'd want a mortal driver's license. It's not like you ever leave camp." Zoë said

"Maybe because I actually want to blend in when and be able to leave camp for the mortal world if I ever get a quest." Max said

"Fair enough." Ethan said

"Well we better get going." Percy said

* * *

That afternoon, Silena was waiting in the park, looking at all the families was thinking about a future like that for her and Max when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Max said.

"Hey you." Silena said as she kissed him.

"You know, you may be a granddaughter of Ares, but I think you have more Hermes blood in you." Max said

"That's a good thing right?" Silena asked

"Of course it is. You're nicer and kinder than most of your aunts and uncles. You're mom and my Uncle Frank are probably the only nice children of the war god." Max said

"Agreed, but anyway, happy birthday." Silena said

"You remembered." Max said

"I haven't forgotten your birthday once since we started going out, why would I forget it this year?" Silena said

"Fair enough, but anyway, I brought a picnic." Max said

"Great." Silena said as she and Max spread out the blanket and then got the food out of the basket.

"So, how'd your tests go?" Silena asked

"I passed both of them." Max said, bringing out 2 cards. One was his mortal driver's license and the other was his chariot license.

"Congrats." Silena said, hugging him.

"Thanks, it was a piece of cake. So when do you take your test?" Max asked

"Max, I'm still 15. I don't turn 16 for another 2 months." Silena said

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Max said with a grin.

"You are so lucky you're cute." Silena said

"That's what my mom says every time my dad does something stupid." Max said with that troublemaker smile that for the first couple of years had annoyed Silena, but eventually became endearing for her.

"I love you." Silena said kissing him.

* * *

That night, Max walked into the backyard and everyone popped up and said "Surprise."

"Thanks." Max said

"Do you like the party?" Silena asked

"It's perfect." Max said

"We're glad you like it." Percy said

"Dad, this party is incredible, but what about all those lame decorations you guys bought that I found in the garage?" Max asked

"Decoy decorations to make sure your party was a real surprise. Did you really think that after the blowouts we gave Samantha and the twins that we'd give a pathetic party." Annabeth said

"Fair enough." Max said as the party began.

* * *

After the dancing and cake, they did presents.

The first one was Samantha. This turned out to be a new saddle for his pegasus Tornado.

Ethan and Zoë, being the cheapskates they were, joined up on a gift, which was just a plain old dagger.

"Nice you 2, let me guess, another last minute gift?" Max said, causing his parents to shoot the twins the usual, you're grounded for a month look.

Anyway, from Silena, Max got a new shield. From his Uncle Tyson, Aunt Cora and cousins Shark and Ocean, Max got a new suit of enchanted armor. From his Uncle Ben and Thalia and cousins Luke and Annie, he got a check for 50 drachmas, the di Angelos had given him a stygian ice dog whistle that would allow him to call Mrs. O' Leary whenever he wanted. After all the other presents were opened, that only left one more. Mom and Dad's.

When max pulled off the tarp covering it, he was shocked.

Underneath the tarp was a brand new chariot. In fact, it was the latest model.

"My own chariot." Max said

"You earned it." Annabeth said

Samantha was happy that her brother had his own chariot like she did. The twins however, were fuming silently until the party ended.

* * *

After the party, Max went to his parents and said "Thank you so much for the new chariot."

"No problem, you, like Samantha, have shown us that you are responsible enough to have your own means of transportation." Percy said

"What about me and Zoë, its humiliating that our little brother has his own chariot before we do." Ethan said

"You 2 are still too immature to have them. You 2 are both 18 but you act like you're 12." Annabeth said sternly

"Thanks for the party." Max said yawning.

"I'm beat, so I'm gonna head up to bed." He then said.

"Ethan, Zoë, bedtime as well, you're grounded for being cheap like you always are when it comes to your siblings birthdays, my birthday, your father's birthday, Christmas, Our anniversary. Well, I've had enough of your selfish attitudes." Annabeth said

The twins knew better than to argue, so they just walked upstairs.


	6. A big shock

Max was waiting outside the Rodriquez cabin, waiting for his girlfriend to come and answer the door so he could take her out for their anniversary.

What he wasn't expecting was Silena's mother to answer the door.

"Hi Mrs. Rodriquez, may I come in?" Max asked

"Sure, although, I have to tell you, I'm not sure Silena will be able to make your date tonight." Clarisse said

"What why not?" Max asked

"Let me show you." Clarisse said, showing her daughter's boyfriend inside.

* * *

When they got to Silena's room, Clarisse knocked on the door.

"Silena can we come in?" Clarisse said

"Sure mom." Said a nasal voice that didn't sound at all like his beautiful Silena.

Clarisse opened the door to let him in.

"Silena, are you okay?" Max asked

"Max, don't look at me, I didn't want you to see me like this." Silena said, pulling her sheets over her head.

"Silena, are you okay?" Max asked

"Do I look okay, I'm sick. My hair's a mess, my face is as red as a tomato and my head is spinning 100 miles an hour." Silena said

"Silena, you look beautiful to me no matter how you look physically." Max said

"But I know it took you weeks to get our dinner reservations for tonight and now we're going to miss them." Silena said

"Silena, I care more about your well-being than some dinner reservations I can get again. We'll have our anniversary date when you feel better." Max said.

"Max, you are so kind and thoughtful. I love you." Silena said

"Before I go, I want to give you something." Max said, pulling Silena's gift out of his pocket.

Silena took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was that beautiful diamond necklace with the sapphire charm on it.

"Max, this is the necklace I wanted. How could you afford it?" Silena asked

"I've been saving for a special occasion." Max said

"It's beautiful." Silena said

Max smiled and said "I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

"See you then." Silena said as her boyfriend walked out.

* * *

"Hey Max, I thought you and Silena had your big anniversary date tonight?" Percy said when his son reentered the house.

"Silena's sick so, I had to cancel." Max said

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, but anyway, since you're back, your father and I have some big news." Annabeth said.

"Call your siblings down. Samantha already knows." Percy said with a smile.

"Ethan, Zoë, get your butts down here." Max called into the speaker.

"What is it?" Ethan asked when he and Zoë reached the bottom floor.

"Kids your mother and I have an important announcement to make." Percy said.

"And what is it?" Zoë asked

"Kids, I'm pregnant." Annabeth said with a smile

Ethan, who was drinking some water, did a spit take.

"Did you just say pregnant?" Max asked

Annabeth nodded at her son.

"That's great, congratulations mom." Max said

"You're just happy that you won't be the youngest kid anymore, aren't you." Percy said

"That's a part of it." Max admitted.

"Well, what about you 2?" Annabeth asked.

"That's great news Mom." Zoë said

"So anyway kids, your mom is going to become a little more sensitive and spend less time on her feet, so we're all going to help out around here to make sure everything gets done when it needs to be done." Percy said

"Why dad, when mom was pregnant with us, you managed to keep everything in order without a problem." Ethan said, being the lazy jerk he was.

"You were all toddlers the last time your mom was pregnant, so I had no choice. However, you're all grown up and fully capable of helping out now." Percy said

"Well, since Silena's sick, that frees up a lot of my time." Max said

Annabeth smiled at her youngest son. He, like his sister, had inherited his father's kindness.

"And since you 2 are grounded, you've got nothing better to do." Percy said

"Fine." Ethan mumbled.

"Congratulations again mom." Max said

Annabeth smiled at Max once more. He truly was exactly like his father.

"Well I'm exhausted so I'm gonna head up to bed." She then said, walking upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm beat to. Night." Max said, walking upstairs.

The twins grumbled as they followed their brother upstairs.

* * *

When Percy got to the bedroom he and Annabeth shared, He found Annabeth reading a childbirth book.

"I think you've had more than enough experience with the subject to need to read a book." Percy joked as he climbed into bed next her.

"Percy, it's been 16 years since the last time I was pregnant." Annabeth said

"Fair enough." Percy agreed.

"But I have another question for you." Annabeth said

"Shoot." Percy said

"Don't you think it's odd that Silena is sick, conveniently right before Max comes to pick her up for their anniversary, when some nectar could just fix her up like that." Annabeth asked

"You know, I never really thought about it, but now that I am, it does seem a little strange." Percy said

"Do you think Silena was faking?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Percy said

"Agreed, but for now, let's just get some sleep." Annabeth agreed, right before Percy kissed her cheek and then turned out the light.


	7. We are over

Max was taking a walk on the beach when he heard a noise that sounded a lot like Silena farther down on it.

Max pulled out his sword and ran towards the sound.

When he found the source, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His beautiful Silena Rodriquez was sucking face with Jacob Solace, son of Will and Nyssa Solace.

Max felt the tide change with his emotions and waves about 40 feet tall began to crash down on the beach.

"What the heck was that?" Silena asked when she noticed Max standing there.

"Max, I swear, it's not what it looks like." Silena said

"Oh really, because it looks like you cheating on me with another guy. I knew spawn of Apollo had a reputation for wooing girls, but I didn't think that included other guys' girlfriends." Max said the current rising again.

"Max, I swear, he tackled me and kissed me. It was his fault." Silena said

"Maybe, but still, you let him and you didn't even try to stop him." Max said accusingly.

"Max, please listen to me." Silena pleaded.

"Last night, you were as sick as a dog, but now you look better than ever." Max said

"Max please, let me explain." Silena said

"I'm sorry Silena, but you broke my heart, we are over." Max said, dropping one last wave on her for good measure and then he ran back towards camp.

* * *

When Percy entered the newly built coliseum, he was surprised to find Max already working out in there and he had almost conquered the whole course.

When Max dropped back to the ground, Percy asked him "Max, what are you doing here?"

"I just had a rough morning. I don't want to talk about it." Max said

"Come on son, whatever you say to me, stays between us." Percy said

"Okay fine, I just broke up with Silena." Max said

"You did, but I thought you 2 were in love?" Percy asked

"I thought so to, but apparently she didn't. I just caught on her the beach, fully healthy, locking lips with Jacob Solace." Max said

"Come on son, why don't we go back home." Percy said.

"Sure, I got no plans since I don't have a girlfriend anymore." Max said

* * *

When they got back to manor, they found Annabeth watching TV.

"Hey Max, what's wrong." Annabeth asked

"Silena cheated on me and then I broke up with her." Max said

"Max, that's horrible." Annabeth said

"Yeah well, I'm gonna head on up to my room and destroy all the pictures I have of my ex-girlfriend." Max said as he walked upstairs.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Percy said

When he opened the door, he found Silena Rodriquez waiting on the other end.

"What do you want?" Percy asked

"Can I please speak to Max?" She asked

"I don't think Max wants to talk to you right now." Percy said

"Dad, let her in." Max said

Percy nodded and let her in.

"Come on, let's go to the parlor and talk." Max said

* * *

When they sat down, Max asked "So what do you want?"

"I want you back. Listen Max, I made a mistake. You are the one I want to be with. Please, give me one more chance." Silena pleaded

"How long were you and Jacob together." Max said

"A few weeks, but Max, I broke up with him when I realized he was just a big jerk who was just trying to use me for sex, even though I wasn't ready for it." Silena said

"Why did you fake being sick on our anniversary?" Max asked

"I wasn't thinking. But remember when you said I had more Hermes in me that I did Ares, I guess you were wrong." Silena said

"Yeah, I guess I was. Look Silena, I will always love you, but I just don't think we should see each other anymore." Max said

"Max, please, give me one more chance." Silena pleaded

"I'm sorry but, I just don't think I can trust you right now. Maybe someday we can pick things up again." Max said, planting one last kiss on her cheek and then walked away.

Silena felt some tears in her eyes as she walked out of the manor and then ran back home.

* * *

"Silena, are you okay? You haven't left your room in the past couple of days. What's wrong?" Chris asked his daughter, who was lying face down on her bed.

"Dad, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Silena said.

"Silena, why don't you just call Max and make plans with him." Chris said

"Max broke up with me okay." Silena said

"What why?" Chris said

"He found out I was cheating on him Jacob Solace." Silena said

"I warned you Jacob would only lead to heartbreak, so now, I am going to go have a little talk with his father." Chris said, walking out the door.

* * *

Will was practicing his guitar when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Will asked

"Will, we need to have a talk about Jacob." Chris said

"Okay, what did he do now?" Will asked, since he already knew his son had a bad reputation.

"2 things actually. He stole Silena from Max, which prompted her to cheat on him and he broke up with her a 3 days ago and Silena has been in her room ever since then." Chris said

Will nodded, since this wasn't the first time his and Nyssa's son had done that.

"And the second one was, he tried to use and make my daughter have sex before she was ready." Chris said angrily.

Now this one shocked Will, since he didn't know his son was a pervert.

"Me and Nyssa will be talking to Jacob about this, I promise you that." Will said

"I want me and Silena to be there as well so Jacob can apologize and I also want you to make it clear that if Jacob wants a girl, he shouldn't steal someone else's." Chris said firmly.

Will nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, both the Solaces and the Rodriquezs were all sitting in one room.

"Jacob Austin Solace, I don't where we went wrong raising you because I know that I wouldn't tolerate a son of mine who is constantly stealing other guys' girls, but also trying to rape them." Nyssa said angrily

"She's lying, I never tried that." Jacob lied

"Don't you dare accuse my daughter of any of this. We all know your reputation." Clarisse snarled at the kid.

"Jacob, you are going to apologize to Silena, explain that everything that everything that between you 2 was your fault to Max, swear on the Styx never to steal another person's girlfriend again and then you are grounded until you graduate High school." Will said just as angrily as his wife.

"Fine. Silena, I really am sorry that you think you're too good for me." Jacob said

"Let me at him." Silena said, bringing out her sword and her parents were barely holding her back.

"Give her a real apology." Nyssa said

"Fine, Silena, I'm sorry I caused your little boyfriend to break up with you and I'm sorry I tried to have with you before you were ready." Jacob said

"Apology not accepted, I will never forgive you for causing me to lose the most important thing to me in my life." Silena said, walking outside.


	8. Fighting for Silena

Silena was crying her heart out into her pillow when she heard someone enter her room.

"Go away." Silena said, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Oh is that anyway to treat your true love?" A voice asked

Silena sat up hoping it was Max, but to her dismay, it was just Jacob.

"You are not my true love. Max is." Silena said firmly.

"Oh come on sweetheart, we both know you prefer me over him." Jacob said, only to be judo flipped by Silena.

"I told you once, get out and never come back and bother me again." Silena snarled, pulling out her sword like she was about to gut Jacob alive.

"Okay, okay yeesh." Jacob said, running outside.

"Hey Jackson, I got a bone to pick with you." Jacob said, approaching the grandson of Poseidon.

"What do you want Solace, you already stole my girlfriend, what more do you want?" Max said

"Your head." Jacob said pulling out his own sword.

If Max hadn't been such a good swordsmen, Jacob would've ran him through. Max quickly vaulted into the air and pulled out his own sword and clashed it against Jacob's.

* * *

The 2 kept at it for hours until Silena showed up and saw them.

Silena knew Jacob well enough to know that he would cheat to win, even though he was already in big trouble with his parents.

Silena watched in horror as Jacob kicked Max's feet from under him and then stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Max!" Silena shouted, pulling out her own sword and ran to join the fight. However, she was too slow and could only watch Jacob bring his sword down on Max.

Fortunately, Max wasn't as hurt as he looked, because he managed to roll out of the way and barely deflect the strike.

Silena leaped in and disarmed Jacob and kicked him in a place that should never be kicked. She then ran straight to Max's side and began to feed him some of the ambrosia she kept in her pocket at all times as she examined his shoulder wound.

"Of course Jacob would put a curse on his blade to make sure it was incurable by magical means, at least not as quickly." She muttered, since the wound was worse than she thought and it wasn't healing any quicker either.

"Come Max, wake up." Silena said, since Max was out cold.

"I love you Max, please wake up." She repeated, letting her fall into his open mouth, which must've caused him to wake up immediately.

"Ow, my shoulder, what happened?" Max asked

"I'll explain later, but for right now, we need to get you to the infirmary. Are you strong enough to stand?" Silena asked

Max shook his head.

"Then I'll help you." Silena said, putting his good arm around her shoulder and helping her up.

"Thanks Silena." Max said

"No problem I figured that we could at least be friends and friends help each other out." Silena said, trying not to get lost in Max's deep sea green eyes. However she couldn't help herself and she and Max stared into each other's eyes for a second too long.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Silena said and Max nodded

* * *

When they got to the infirmary, Silena helped Max get onto a cot while Will examined his wound.

"Let me guess, Jacob?" He asked and Silena nodded.

"You don't need to explain it to me, I'll make sure he loses both his sword and his bow." Will promised and Silena relaxed

"You really saved me back there. If you hadn't had disarmed Jacob and gave me that ambrosia, I'd be dead right now." Max said

"I still feel guilty about cheating on you all those weeks ago. I figured saving you was the least I could do to make up for it." Silena said, right before, Percy, Annabeth and Samantha entered the room.

"What happened to him?" Percy asked

"One word. Jacob." Silena explained and Percy nodded in understanding

"Silena, please, tell us what happened." Annabeth requested

Silena nodded and began "Jacob was probably pissed at Max since that was part of the reason I dumped him, but anyway, they started fighting and I knew Jacob would play dirty and I tried to help but before I could reach them, Jacob kicked Max's legs out from under him and stabbed his shoulder. Max managed to dodge his next strike, but if I hadn't disarmed him, I don't even want to think about what might've happened to him."

Once Silena was done telling them the story, Will came back in and said "Due to the enchantment my son put on his sword, Max's shoulder is going to have to feel the natural way. I recommend wearing this sling for 8 weeks and avoiding swordplay for the rest of the summer so we can make sure his shoulder heals properly."

"Should he spend the night here in the infirmary?" Samantha asked

"Just to be safe, I think it would be best if he did." Will agreed.

"But what about Jacob, I saw it in his eyes, he was trying to kill Max, what if he tries to finish the job?" Silena asked

"Why don't we post a guard duty around Max in case anyone tries to attack him." Annabeth said

Everyone nodded and Percy said "Annabeth, you won't be one of those guards however, it's best for your pregnancy if you get as much rest as possible."

Annabeth nodded as she, Percy, Samantha and Will headed towards the front door. Silena however, refused to leave Max's side as she helped him get his arm in the sling.

"Silena, you can go now." Max said

"Just because we aren't dating, doesn't mean I don't still care about you." Silena said, gazing into his deep sea green eyes once more.

"I still care about you to Silena, in fact, while I was dueling Jacob, my sole purpose for surviving was you." Max said, gazing deeply into Silena's brown eyes.

"But you broke up with me." Silena said

"I was hurt." Max defended

"So are you saying that you want to get back together?" Silena asked

"Does this answer your question." Max asked as he kissed her on the lips like he did when they were dating.


	9. Back Together

Max was released from the infirmary the next day but his shoulder was still broken.

"I swear when I get both my arms back, Jacob is so dead." Max said

Silena sighed. Sure she was happy that she and Max were back together, but she was worried that Jacob would go after him or herself.

She was also very nervous that she might do something to screw up their relationship again.

Max noticed his girlfriend's tense look and said "You're worried you might do something that'll hurt our relationship, aren't you."

Silena nodded and said "I really messed up last time and I'm worried I'm gonna make that same mistake again.

"Silena, you won't wreck our relationship again. This time, our love is permanent." Max said, making Silena smile.

"You always know what to say when I'm upset." She said, kissing him.

Max smiled and said "My shoulder may be broken, but my heart isn't anymore. I love you Silena and I want us to be together forever."

Silena was touched. That was exactly what she wanted to hear, since it was exactly what she wanted as well. For them to be together forever. She wanted them to grow up, get married and have kids together.

"Jacob is gonna come after you. You know that right." Silena said

"He's not gonna risk pissing off his parents again." Max said, although he didn't sound positive.

"I hope you're right, we had a close call yesterday." Silena said

"My parents are already on the edge of throwing him in a prison cell to rot in and I swear if he decides get to me through you, I'll kill him." Max said, causing Silena to smile as they reached the manor.

"Come, why don't we go up to my room." Max said and Silena nodded

* * *

Silena had to say that Max definitely had the best room in the house. Of course, she wasn't allowed in Max's parent's room, so she was talking about the rooms she'd been in.

They sat down on Max's bed and Silena snuggled into his good side and whispered "I missed you."

"I missed you to. The only reason I broke up with you is because I felt hurt and betrayed that you would cheat on me." Max said

"I regretted my decision an hour after you caught me. Max, you are my one true love and I was a fool not to see it sooner." Silena said

"Well, all that matters now is that we're together." Max said, kissing her.

Silena smiled and said "I know, I just wish you didn't have to have your arm broken in order that to happen."

After Max doesn't answer a while, Silena realizes that he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Silena asked her boyfriend.

"Ambrosia and Nectar might not be able to heal my shoulder, but that doesn't mean that my water healing powers won't work." Max said

"Of course, it's worth a try." Silena agreed then went to his bathroom to get him a glass.

When she came back and handed him the glass.

Max drank the water and he could feel his shoulder mending already. By the time the glass was empty, Max's shoulder was fully healed

"I can't believe it worked." Silena said as Max took of the sling.

"A curse can only do so much." Max said as he tested out his arm.

"It looks good." Silena said

"Feels good to." Max said

"Let's test how it feels when someone else touches it." Silena said, putting her hand Max's shoulder.

"Feels fine." Max said

"Well, now you have both your arms back." Silena said

"Yep, so maybe we should have that anniversary dinner you were too sick to go on." Max said

"Nothing would make me happier." Silena said

"Come on, let's go show my parents my newly healed shoulder." Max said, putting his arm around his girl.

* * *

When they walked downstairs, Percy and Annabeth were shocked to see Max's arm fully healed.

"How did your shoulder heal so quickly?" Percy asked

"Turns out that curse Jacob put his sword only stretched as far as ambrosia and nectar, but not my water healing powers." Max explained

"Thank goodness. And Silena, I see you and Max are back together. I assume you'll be a little more careful and won't break his heart again." Annabeth said

"Mom!" Max said, clearly not happy that his mom was grilling his girlfriend like that.

Silena gave her boyfriend a look that said _It's fine._

"Yes Mrs. Jackson, I'll cheat on Max again. You know how horrible I felt the last time I did it." Silena said

Annabeth nodded and said "Just checking."

"Well, we're going out." Max said as he and Silena left the house.


	10. Taking a break

**I running low on ideas for this story and I've gotten requests to write about Samantha's first quest for the shield of Athena, so I'll be writing about that until I come up with more ideas for this one but I will still be writing keeping the peace. if you want to read my next story, when I post it, it'll be called, Samantha Jackson and the quest for the Shield of Athena. **


End file.
